


Playing The Game.

by Geminisister



Series: Dirty Little Secrets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Sucking, Consensual Underage Sex, Fingering, First Time(s), Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex exploration, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Ron Weasley is at a loose end and discovers more than he ever anticipated while out for a walk.





	Playing The Game.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Duchess_of_Strumpetness as she gave me the idea for this Dirty Little Secret. Thanks to my friend Chris for the Beta. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to JKR. I am just playing with her characters for fun and am not making any money from playing in her sandbox.

Playing The Game.

It was not often that Ronald Weasley found himself at a loose end, but tonight he was and it was all due to that pink monstrosity that had descended upon Hogwarts from the Ministry of Magic. Ron huffed as he threw stones across the Black Lake, he was becoming better at skimming stones of late, mainly due to the numerous detentions that Harry Potter had been clocking up with Professor Umbridge.

Even his other best friend, Hermione, was more interested in getting stuck into her Potions homework and it was not even due until next week. Ron didn't see the point in overtaxing his brain until it became absolutely necessary. He had left her to it and decided to go for a walk on his own instead.

He found himself sitting up in the Quidditch stands, daydreaming of games past and of games to come where he would be the hero of the game and carried aloft with much back slapping and hero worship from - that special someone.

The chill of the spring nights air bit through his jumper and he decided to call it a day and return back inside the castle, sure that Harry would be back from his detention by now.

Ron walked past the Quidditch changing rooms and hesitated. He had overheard some Slytherin boys whispering about a peep hole at the rear of the building that could allow a person to view the inside of the changing rooms. It was worth checking out- wasn't it? Someone could be trapped inside and needing his help, a damsel in distress or perhaps just Filtch tidying up. He moved around to the rear of the building and checked over the wooden structure to see if he could detect the peep hole. He was about to give up when a sound came from close to his left ear, glancing up he caught sight of a flash of light. He sidled up to the hole and tentatively put his eye to it.

All he could see at first was a light. It was a magical light of some form, Hermione would have known. It was bright inside, although he had not detected any illumination from the outside at all.

He rubbed at his eye, before peaking once again. His eye adjusted to the bright light his focus cleared. Ah, that was much better, he thought as he began to make out coloured images. He managed to clamp his hand over his mouth smothering a yell of horror, as he shoved himself away from the peephole. He sat down hard onto the cold ground in shock.

He had turned from a very red coloured face to a deathly pale one. The sight he had witnessed was hard for him to understand. But he knew what he had seen was not quite right. He was breathing hard and tried to bring himself back under control before he looked again. He had to doublecheck that his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

He wiped his hand across his mouth and prepared himself, took a deep breath and placed his eye to the peephole once more.

He had assumed his best friend had a detention. Harry bloody Potter had been lying to him. This was no detention he had ever heard about. He choked and swallowed hard as he watched. He knew he had to stop as this was wrong but for some unknown reason he could not help but stay and watch. It was as if the compunction held him captivated.

The first time he had gazed through the peephole he had seen a pair of red heads he had instantly recognised as his twin brothers, Fred and George. Nothing unusual with that, apart from the fact they were both naked and stroking each others cocks. Then he had seen movement beside them and spotted a very familiar mop of black hair. That was why he had to gather himself as he had just seen his best friend, his buddy, his pal, leaning over Fred, but it could have been George, he wasn't sure but anyway Harry had kissed one of his brothers full on the mouth. 

Ron had seen all his brothers naked before, same for Harry but he had never seen them openly wanking or kissing each other. 

Once he had gathered his wits and got over the shock he had returned to see what else they were up to. His heart had nearly stopped when he saw Harry ruddy Potter take his erect cock in hand and waved it in front of the twins faces. Ron was mesmerised as he watched as Harry's cock was taken eagerly by the lips of one of his brothers then watched as it was sucked hard.

He was sure it was Fred sucking Harry's cock, then he lost sight of George until he stood side on wanking as he watched his twin suck Harry off. Then Ron's heart sped up as his brother caressed Harry's bum and began to slip a finger in between his bum crack. Harry let loose a groan that Ron felt and his own eyes widened as his own cock firmed up and decided it liked what he was witnessing.

He had often thought that Harry had a nice arse. But seeing his brother caressing it and prodding at his friend's bumhole, he was not sure if he was feeling good about it or a bit of a perv for watching. He pulled himself away from the peep hole and panted hard. He looked down at his erection poking a tent in his trousers. Obviously someone was more than a little happy. Was this type of thing not a bit perverted? Then he realised that the twins must have been touching each other before this and the same for Harry. Why had he not mentioned it?

Ron was angry, for not being told that Harry was sucking his brothers dicks. Or having his arse fucked by their fingers? For a moment he felt like barging in and announcing he was going to tell mum. But that was a little childish - wasnt it and would his mum believe him over Harry Potter and his brothers. He decided that his mum would not believe him.

He rubbed at his hard on and groaned. "Fuck it!" He said softly and returned to watch some more . 

Harry had changed position and now he was sucking on George's cock while Fred was up behind george with a finger stuck up his arse. George appeared to be enjoying having his arse and cock touched at the same time. Ron had noticed that Harry had his brothers balls in his hand and was skillfully rolling them around as George let loose a growl of pleasure.

Fred leaned around George to tug on Harry's hair. George's cock fell with a pop from Harry's mouth and still holding onto the balls in his hand he stood up and leaned in to kiss Fred lazily on the mouth. They broke free and stood forehead to forehead whispering to each other. Then Harry whispered in George's ear and he nodded in reply. 

Ron was caught completely off guard, unaware that a spell had hit him. He was frozen like a statue, unable to think, speak or move.

 

"Are you alright?" Asked a worried looking Harry as he stared down at Ron, who was laying prone along the scruffy sofa in the Gryffindor common room. 

Ron looked up at Harry more than a little confused. Then another two faces swam into view. He recognised the twins, then sat upright and began to babble.

"I saw, it was you wasn't it, all of you, the three of you and you were, weren't you? Ron turned from pale, to red, then back to pale, as he stared at each of the three in turn, then back to his best friend. "Harry?" 

"I think that bludger hit him harder than we thought George admitted, moving in closer to look at his youngest brother.

"Yes, sorry 'bout that, we were practising" Fred said as he peered closer at the back of Ron's head.

Ron frowned. Had he been dreaming? Then he looked at Harry and huffed. "You were in detention?"

"I was in detention Ron, but Umbridge was called away urgently so she let me go early and I bumped into those two," (he pointed at Fred and George in turn), on the stairs as they were carrying you. Are you feeling better?"

Ron's head did hurt. Perhaps he imagined it all but he was sure it had not been a dream. He pushed up onto his feet and batted away the hands that tried to assist him. "I am sure you three have been up to something?" He wrinkled his nose and peered at each of them.   
"Bludger to the head?" the three nodded and then he turned away, muttering to himself as he retreated up the stairs to his bed. 

The three remained silent then relaxed as they heard a door close. "Bloody hell Fred, George, that was ruddy close."

"Yes, we will have to renew the wards for next time," muttered George.

"Thought you were not a good liar Harry,". Asked Fred as he gave him a little dig with his elbow.

"I wasn't lying, Umbridge did let me go," he smirked and winked at Fred, "Ron didn't need to know that it had been cancelled earlier in the day via a message from McGonagall."

"We are teaching you bad habits." George said sidling alongside Harry. "I thought our time was up and he was going to remember everything and reveal all to mum." George whispered as he took one of Harry's hands in his while his twin lifted up the other at the same time.

"Nah, he wouldn't do that," Fred said keeping his voice low.

"He hasn't the balls!" The twins finished together, making Harry laugh.

The three were the only remaining students in the common room and were unaware that Ron had not retired to his bed but had crept back down to listen in. He was angry, but he would bide his time. As much as he loved his mate Harry, he wanted to hex all of their bollocks off.

Ron would bide his time, for now he would keep their dirty little secret and scurried back up to bed.

Ron pretended to be asleep as Harry came into their dorm. He held his breath as he felt Harry standing looking over him, then much to his surprise Harry climbed up onto his bed, then snapped the curtains closed. Ron's heart was thundering in his chest, wondering what on earth was going on.

"I know you are not asleep, Ron, I also know you snuck back down to listen to us as I heard the squeak from that third step. So, come on, stop pretending?" Harry slapped at his blankets and he realised he had to reply.

Ron sat up and glared at his friend who was kneeling next to him . "I don't know why I should be even talking to you." He sent a sharp glare directed to Harry. "I know I saw what I saw and you three are trying to cover it up.'

"I like the twins," Harry slapped at Ron's arm, "Yes, I know, it is more than just friends. But I like them. They like me too and I had to just -". Harry was finding it difficult to find the correct words. "I needed -."

"Oh yeah, I saw what you needed!" He snarled trying to keep his voice low so not to be overheard by the other occupants of the room.

"I needed to know what I was feeling Ron," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "I felt things- things that I was unsure about and yes, the twins helped me out. Tonight was the first time we have played around like that." He beamed a satisfied smile at Ron. "I know what I want, I needed to know what to do, I know now and yes, I still can play with the twins but -"

Ron was stopped from replying as Harry's mouth crashed down hard onto his own. His eyes grew wide with shock, then his eyes rolled up as he began to enjoy the sensation of the first full on kiss he had ever shared with another boy, hell the first kiss ever from anyone. He discovered that he could get used to this. He had really enjoyed it.

Harry smiled as he felt Ron begin to kiss him back. When they finally broke for air, their eyes met and they both began to laugh.

"I did wonder Ron. When we found you on the ground behind the changing rooms you had a raging hard on." Ron's face flamed. "Admit you were turned on?"

Ron leaned his head back into his pillow and without looking at Harry admitted he liked the look of his arse. "Your arse has always done something to me. I realised tonight what it meant."

"And that was what?" Harry said, his green eyes flashing with merriment as he sidled in closer to his best friend.

"I wouldn't mind if you - do what you did for George and fred, you know?" His face matched the colour of his hair.

"You want me to give you a wank? Harry said with a cheeky smirk.

"Yes," Ron nodded, coughed with embarrassment and added,"I want the other too, you know?"

Harry looked up as if in contemplation, tilted his head and whispered close to Ron's ear making him squirm with pleasure and for his cock to rise up and grow alarmingly hard. "You will have to tell me what you want Ronald." As Harry's hand slid down the blanket to run a finger along the crease in the blanket that showed the contours of Ron's erection. The finger teased as it stroked slowly up and down.

"You, Harry, I want you to suck my cock and I want to suck you down just as much as I saw Fred do to you tonight."

Harry's hand gave Ron's cock a quick squeeze. "You only had to ask, of course. I have been wanting to do the exact same thing to you too!" He admitted looking sheepishly up into Ron's shocked face.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ron, Really." They sealed their bargain with a long passionate kiss.

End.


End file.
